Somos diferentes
by xHaruno-Chanx
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke un demonio que fue "accidentalmente invocado" por Sakura e Ino, ahora este demonio reclama a Sakura como de su propiedad.
1. Chapter 1

Ino podemos irnos ya –Estaba temblando del frio y tenia realmente mucho miedo.

No Sakura, quiero ver si es cierto.

Esa misma noche Ino mi mejor amiga y yo estábamos leyendo historias de terror por internet, habíamos leído una era más bien un mito, era algo referente de invocar un demonio y a Ino le encanto la idea de saber si era verdad o no, me trajo a rastras con ella hasta un bosque.  
Faltaban 3 minutos para que fuera media noche e Ino aun seguía con esa gran idea, habíamos prendido una gran fogata puesto que era un requisito para invocar al dichoso demonio.

Ino por favor, no pasa nada así que por favor ya vámonos. –Dije con voz suplicante estaba muerta del miedo y lo único que quería era irme a la cama.

Sakura aun no es media noche falta poco. –Dijo Ino

Me abrace a mi misma y mire la hora en mi reloj de muñeca 12:00, comencé a morderme el labio por el mismo miedo y cerré mis ojos, morí tan fuerte mi labio inferior que comenzó a sangrar, sentí una gran ventisca y abrí mis ojos el fuego de la fogata que estaba ente mis ojos comenzó a tornarse azul y de un momento a otro se apago. Oscuro todo estaba totalmente oscuro mire la silueta de Ino.

I-Ino –Dije su nombre en con voz temblorosa, esperando a que ella volteara pero no lo hizo.

Escuche su respiración pesada y estaba a punto de tocarla pero algo, mejor dicho alguien me hizo que volteara a verle.

Estaba a punto de gritar en cuanto lo vi pero mi grito murió en mi garganta, ese ser era más alto que yo, entrelazo mi mano con la suya, pude sentir su temperatura fría, quería correr gritar algo pero mi mente estaba cegada, esos ojos, sus ojos eran rojos, no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos eran tan inhumanos.

- Eres mía –Lo escuche decir con una voz gruesa e intimidante y me beso.


	2. Capitulo 1

- Esta despertando. –Escuche la voz de Ino, hice un gran esfuerzo para abrir mis ojos y verla junto a mi cama.

- Sa-Sakura-chan que bueno que est-estes bien. –La voz suave y tímida de Hinata hico que volteara mi cabeza y la viera al igual que Ino a lado de mi cama solo que ella estaba del otro lado.

Me senté como pude en mi cama, por inercia lleve mis manos a mis labios de un momento a otro comencé a recordar lo de anoche, bosque, media noche, demonio… Agh mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer? –Pregunte sabiendo la respuesta pero solo quería confirmar si todo había sido real.

- Veras frentona tu y yo estábamos en el bosque. –Suspire con algo de miedo, entonces era verdad todo.- Y de pronto te desmallaste, tu labio tenía sangre, así que llame a Hinata para que fuera por nosotras. –Gracias a Dios que solamente había sido mi imaginación.- Frentona ni aguantaste nada, a la próxima vez llevare a Hinata. –Tomo a Hinata de los hombros y la zarandeo un poco.-

- In-Ino-chan –Dijo Hinata con algo de miedo.

Me volví a recostar en mi cama ignorando por completo a mis amigas y compañeras de cuarto, era Sábado por la mañana y por lo general nosotras no hacíamos nada en especial.

- Vamos Frentona levántate, es un hermoso día. –Comento Ino con una gran sonrisa saliendo de mi habitación seguida de Hinata.

Eche un vistazo a la única ventana que estaba en mi habitación y me di cuenta que estaba realmente nublado a punto de que una tormenta comenzara _Geniaal,_ fue lo único que pensé.

- Si como no Ino, bonito día. –Eleve un poco la voz para que me oyera.

Suspire cansada y me levante, me observe en el espejo de cuarto completo que estaba en mi habitación y puede ver que mi cabello corto estaba muy desreglado, decidí tomar una ducha asó podría sentirme más relajada y haría mis deberes del instituto. Tome un short color claro y una blusa blanca holgada, tome mi toalla y mis cosas para el aseo personal.

- Te lo digo Hinata deberías de ir a desayunar a ese lugar es fabuloso –Escuche la voz de Ino desde el primer piso, entre deprisa al baño y me encerré.

Abrí la llave caliente y después abrí solo un poco la fría, el agua tibia siempre me hacia relajarme y estar tranquila, entre al agua sintiendo como mi piel se relajaba, tome mi shampoo y comencé adarme un ligero masaje en mi cabeza haciendo que el shampoo hiciera espuma, deje que el agua cayera sobre mi cabeza haciendo que me relajara mas y olvidara todo a mi alrededor.

- Eres mía. –Oí una voz de un hombre como si estuviera conmigo, ahí mismo.

Me asuste un poco y abrí mis ojos y busque con la mirada a alguien, corrí la cortina que separaba el baño, nada no había nadie pero ¿Cómo es que había escuchado a alguien? Esa voz, esa voz la recordaba un poco, no sabía de quien era pero la había oído una vez. Ignore esos pensamientos y me dedique a seguirme bañando, tal vez solo había sido mi imaginación. Después de un rato salí ya cambiada, estuve a punto de irme a mi habitación pero vi a Ino que estaba arreglándose.

- ¿Saldrás a desayunar con alguien hoy? –Pregunte acercándome al marco de la puerta y me recargue.

- ¿Desayunar? Si claro –Me dijo de manera sarcástica, le mire feo y ella rio. –Sakura que este nublado no signifique que sea de mañana, iré a comer, Hinata también saldrá. –Dejo de mirarme y se dedico a delinear sus ojos de manera casi perfecta.

- Así que, me quedare sola. –Vi como Ino me volvió a mirar y asintió para después volverse a mirar en el espejo. -¿A dónde saldrá Hinata?

- Ira a quedarse a la casa de sus padres, volverá el domingo por la noche, yo quizás vuela noche y quizás hasta mañana. –Me guiño un ojo y yo comencé a dirigirme a mi habitación. –Sakura deberías de salir tu también. –Oí como me gritaba.

Me encerré en mi habitación y me tumbe boca arriba sobre mi cama, _¿Salir? _Preferiría quedarme completamente sola.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, me había quedado dormida, tome mi móvil que estaba al lado de mi cama y mire que apenas eran las 4:40 pm, eche un vistazo a mi ventaba y aun seguía nublado, me levante y tome unos pequeños botines negros, tome una chaqueta color crema y salí de mi habitación, tenía hambre y no quería comer sola en casa, había oído de un pequeño restaurante que era muy bueno así que era ahí donde me dirigía.

Abrí la puerta de mi auto y me subí, encendí el auto y en seguida no dude en encender el estéreo, comenzó a sonar codplay una de mis bandas favoritas, el día estaba muy tranquilo y la música que estaba escuchando me ayudaba mucho a relajarme. No tarde mucho en llegar baje de mi auto tomando mi pequeño bolso, era un restaurante de comida Italiana, entre y me senté en una de las mesas que daba a una gran ventana me quede observando un poco las nubes parecía que en cualquier momento estallarían de tanta agua.

- Cof cof, disculpe Signorina ¿no va a ordenar nada? –Dirigí mi vista hacia el joven mesero, tenía un perfecto asentó italiano.

- Ah, sí disculpe… -Baje mi vista hasta el menú que tenía en la mesa y le di una rápida ojeada.- podría traerme spaghetti ala boloñesa. –Elegí lo primero que entendí en el dicho menú.

- ¿No pedirá nada para tomar Signorina? –Dejo de apuntar en su pequeña libreta y me miro, me puse algo nerviosa.

- U-una bebida de frambuesa, por favor. –El joven me sonrió y apunto en su libreta.

- Enseguida se lo traigo Signorina.

Estaba dirigiéndome a mi auto, era un ibiza había ahorrado lo suficiente para poder comprar el modelo sport 2009, en verdad lo amaba mucho. No tenía un rumbo fijo en realidad no quería estar sola y mucho menos en casa después de lo que había soñado seria como un suicidio para mí. Después de un rato llegue a mi hogar, tome mi móvil y revise si tenía un mensaje o una llamada.

De: _La puerca._

_Freeentona perdóname pero creo que estarás  
sola en casa hasta el domingo por la tarde,  
diviértete(; _

Mierda no quería pasar la noche sola, abrí la puerta y entre sin muchas ganas, mire mi reloj de muñeca y vi que eran las 6:30 tenía que hacer algo antes de que anocheciera, tome un vaso y lo llene de agua fría tome hasta estar llena, me senté en el sofá intentando pensar en algo, cerré mis ojos mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme.

9:30p.m. era la hora que marcaba mi reloj de muñeca, me abrece a mi misma ya que la temperatura había disminuido notablemente, subí a mi habitación y comencé a buscar otra cosa para poder estar calentita y dormir. Mire directamente hacia la puerta de mi habitación, alguien había entrado a la casa lo sabía, mi pulso comenzó a acelerase y lo único que yo quería era huir. Ni si quiera yo misma sabia de donde había sacado el enorme valor para bajar y descubrir quién era, escuche un ruido en la cocina y fui de inmediato pero no había nadie. Sentí una presencia detrás de mí, estaba a punto de voltearme para ver quién era pero me tapo los ojos, intente gritar pero no podía estaba muerta de miedo.

- Te encontré. –Esa voz, no no podía ser era el… 

* * *

_Bueno lo subí lo mas rápido que pude, quiero decirles que gracias por leer esta historia la verdad es la primera que hago y me siento muy feliz que sea de su agrado(;_

Veras Luneskavier-chan es cierto que Ino también participo pero lo que provoco que Sasuke fuera con Sakura fue su sangre(:

PD:Fue poquito porque fue como el intro muajaja me encanto dejarlos con la intriga.

espero les guste este capitulo baae.


	3. Capitulo 2

- Te encontré –Esa voz, no no podía ser era el… Uzumaki Naruto un gran amigo, me volteé bruscamente hacia él y lo abrase.

- Idiota ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? –Habíamos sido grandes amigos desde pequeños pero en preparatoria el tuvo que mudarse a otra ciudad.

- Sakura-chan, vengo a estudiar aquí en la universidad King's College

- ¿Estás de broma? Yo voy a esa universidad

Nos sentamos a platicar en la sala, Uzumaki Naruto mi mejor amigo de la infancia y amor eterno de Hinata, Naruto siempre había estado para mí era un gran amigo, pasamos horas platicando sobre todo, recuerdos, que había sido de nuestras vidas después de que él se fuera, en verdad lo había extrañado mucho, su presencia hacia que me tranquilizara y olvidara un poco todo.

- Bueno Sakura-chan, creo que es un poco tarde y deb…

- Quédate. –Lo interrumpí antes de que él se intentara ir, no quería estar sola.- Digo si es que quieres quedarte.

- Hummm –Puso una mano en su barbilla parecía que estuviera posando. –De acuerdo, no creo que quieras conducir hasta mi casa y venirte tu sola. –Le sonríe.

- Si gustas puedes dormir en mi habitación, yo puedo dormir en la habitación de Ino o de Hinata.  
-¿Hinata? Pensé que solo vivías con Ino ¿Dónde se encuentra ella ahora? –Pregunto y vi como sus ojo brillaban ligeramente.

- Ella está con su familia, mañana por la tarde de seguro llega.

Fuimos arriba y le mostré mi habitación y le mostré donde se encontraba el baño, el se acostó en mi cama y yo busque mi ropa para dormir, el había dicho que se dormiría en bóxer y sin camisa, nunca pude entender cómo es que Naruto a pesar del frio que hacia siempre tendría que dormir de ese modo sino no dormía, lo había comprobado una noche en un campamento, comenzamos a platicar de nuevo, sin darme cuenta las horas pasaron volando y ya eran las 1:43 am, le sonreí y me despedí para poder ir a dormir; Decidí dormir en la habitación Hinata.

Tome mi móvil y nuevamente tuve que ver la hora 3:15am, puse mi móvil debajo de la almohada y me gire intentado dormir, comencé a recordar de nuevo el suceso de la noche pasada, no entendía muy bien todo intente dejar el asunto pero el recuerdo invadía mi mente, me tape con las sabanas puesto quela temperatura comenzó a bajar notoriamente, nuevamente me gire debía dejar de recordar o mejor dicho imaginarme eso, no había pasado lo había oído de Ino y Hinata. Comenzó a darme algo de miedo, entonces recordé algo…

Rojo, esos ojos tan rojo como la mismísima sangre, cerré mis ojos en un vano esfuerzo de dormir, eso no era realidad no paso y nunca pasara de eso estaba muy segura, simplemente no era realidad.

- Es tan real como tu miedo. –Es... esa voz era de él.

El miedo me invadió por completo y olvide como moverme, un rayo ilumino la habitación y pude ver una silueta parada casi por el balcón que daba la habitación de Hinata, seguido del rayo se escucho un trueno, como si el trueno hubiese hecho que reaccionara grite con todas mis fuerzas y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, no me moleste en tocar solamente abrí la puerta y me eche a la cama junto con Naruto lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas, estaba casi llorando del miedo. Sentí como el se movía y me miro con esos grandes ojos azules que tenia.

- Sakura-chan ¿qué pasa? –Pregunto preocupado. –Te ves muy asustada.

- Na- Naruto, abrásame. –Fue lo único que pude decir, el solo me abrazo.- No me sueltes, tengo mucho miedo.

- Tranquila Sakura-chan, todo está bien, yo estoy aquí. –Comenzó a acariciarme el cabello- Duerme yo te cuidare, lo prometo.

- Naruto… Gracias. –El solo sonrió y me apego más a él.

* * *

Desperté y Naruto aun seguía abrazándome _lo cumplió_ fue lo único que pensé, el había prometido cuidarme y lo había hecho, lo moví un poco para que desertara pero nada había recordado que Naruto tenía un sueño demasiado pesado gracias a Dios que en la madrugada tan si quiera despertó cuando yo llegue muerta de miedo, la imagen de una silueta de una persona con una especie de alas se me vino a la mente, suspire intentado alejar esos pensamientos. Decidí levantarme y hacer el desayuno, pude ver atreves de la ventana que aun seguía nublado.

Baje hasta la cocina y toma un vaso de agua, puse hacer un poco de café y después abrí el refrigerador con intención de ver que podía hacer para el desayuno ,saque 6 huevos, encendí la estufa y batí los huevos como se debía comencé a mover mas el huevo dejándolo en trocitos, serví el huevo en dos platos y saque un poco de tocino lo freí y cuando estaba listo lo puse junto al huevo, arriba del refrigerador estaba unos panes llamados "cuernitos" puse dos a cada uno en los platos, tome dos tazas y las llene de café. Estaba a punto a ir a llamar a Naruto pero como si mi pensamiento lo hubiera invocado apareció y se sentó en la mesa.

- Nee Sakura-chan, huele muy rico. –Tomo su pan y lo partió poniendo en la punta huevo.- Y sabe muy rico Sakura-chan.

- No exageres Naruto. –Comente algo apenada, nadie había alagado mi comida.

Nos sentamos tranquilos a desayunar, Naruto no toco el tema de la noche y agradecía eso, conversamos tranquilamente toda la mañana, nos sentamos juntos a ver la televisión había una película llamada "¿qué paso ayer?" los dos estábamos riéndonos como locos, pero justo cuando la película se acabo Naruto tuvo que irse, había mencionado que aun le faltaban cosas sobre la mudanza, me ofrecí a llevarlo pero el e negó. No me apetecía mucho estar sola en casa, mucho menos por lo que había pasado en la noche.

- Mierda no se a donde ir. –Mencione a lo bajo y me senté en el sillón de tres, justamente en medio.

Me abrace a mi misma puesto que el clima de nuevo comenzó a bajar, esto no me gustaba el clima subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba ¿qué no solamente podía estarse quieto?

- Creí que eras más valiente. –Y nuevamente temí como nunca antes, esa voz era la de la otra vez y la de anoche.- Pero creo que ahora no podrás escaparte de mí. –Me gire lentamente al dueño de la voz y lo vi justamente parado a unos metros detrás de mí, sus ojos no eran rojos ahora solamente eran negros.

- T… Tú –Mi voz muy apenas salió, de algo estaba segura… Estaba muerta.

* * *

_&pues volví, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y créanme que hago todo lo posible por actualizar lo mas rápido que puedo, también intentare no decepcionarlos tardadome mucho y dejando solo un pequeño capitulo noo, yo también he sufrido por eso, por eso mismo intento actualizar rápido y capítulos grandes._

En fin espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, nos leemos luego baae(:


	4. Capitulo 3

- T… Tú –Mi voz muy apenas salió, de algo estaba segura… Estaba muerta.

* * *

El azabache sonrió, claro que le tenía miedo y debía tenerle miedo dio un paso frente a ella y la ojijade rápidamente dio pasos atrás retrocediendo de él. Nuevamente sonrió, esto lo gustaba y demasiado.

Sakura pov's

Tenía miedo y mucho para mi gusto, el estaba frente a mi había cambiado lo recordaba muy diferente podría decirse que no lo reconocía pero esa mirada, la vez que lo vi su pelo era más largo y algo morado, su piel era de diferente color y tenía unas enormes alas (es como Sasuke con el sello maldito versión shippuden)… era el por supuesto aunque sus ojos habían cambiado de rojo a negro su mirada me decía que era él, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y eso me aterraba mas.

- Vaya, creo que me recuerdas, en verdad estoy algo impresionado y alagado. –Dijo con su potente voz.

Era el definitivamente era él, su voz nunca la olvidaría, esa misma voz la escuche esa noche, la escuche ayer mismo cuando me bañaba, su voz nunca se iría de mi cabeza.

- Pensé que serias un poco más valiente. –Sonrió arrogante.- Mírate, ni hablar puedes. –Solo una carcajada seca.

Tenía que huí, era en este momento que estaba un poco distraído, un plan llego rápido a mi cabeza. Yo estaba más cerca de la puerta de salida que él así que saldría y correría a la casa de un vecino estando ahí llamaría a Ino o alguien. Bien era ya.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? –

Oí una voz detrás de mí, inmediatamente me tense y gire mi cabeza lentamente hacia tras, estaba el a poco centímetro de mi, el miedo se apodero de mi, soltó otra carcajada. Tenía que alejarme de él, tomo mi muñeca y sentí su mano helada, hizo que me volteara intente correr pero el tenia mi muñeca en su mano y me impedía correr o caminar, simplemente baje mi mirada, solamente con ver aquellos ojos me invadía el miedo.

- Po-por favor, vete y no me hagas daño. –Roge, mi voz apenas salió fue solamente un susurro.

El chasqueo la lengua y tomo mi mentón haciendo que yo lo mirara.

- Creo que no me podre ir nunca, tengo que cuidar muy bien lo que es mío. –Se relamió sus labios, tenía que admitir que era demasiado sexy y con ese gesto se miraba aun mejor. –Desde aquella noche eres mía y debes obedecerme sino… lo lamentaras. –Lo último lo dijo con voz siniestra y sus ojos reflejaban diversión.

Quito su mano de mi muñeca y la otra de mi mentón, rápidamente baje la mirada y retrocedí un paso. Pude oír cuando chasqueo la lengua y negó divertido con su cabeza.

- Chica mala, te perdonare esta vez ya que no sabes comportarte. –Nuevamente tomo mi mentón e hizo que lo mirara.- Cada vez que yo hable tienes que verme a los ojos, si yo no te he dicho que te alejes no tienes porque hacerlo.

Tomo nuevamente mi mano y la llevo directo hacia su boca, sonrió galante y beso la palma trasera de mi mano.

- Oh pero que descortés soy. –Dijo con falsa molestia.- Mí nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, recuérdalo bien que ese es el nombre de tu amo. –

Nuevamente beso mi mano yo quería apartarla pero sabía que eso lo molestaría y me haría pagar por eso, abrió su boca y sentí un gran dolor en mi mano, rápidamente la retire y el sonrió satisfecho, mire con horror mi muñeca y vi que estaba con algo de sangre y tenía un símbolo algo extraño.

- ¿Q-qué? –Pregunte y el horror se oyó en mi voz.

Se acerco peligrosamente a mí y pude ver con claridad que en sus labios había rastros de sangre, me tomo del cabello y me beso bruscamente, intentaba apartarme pero él me apretaba mas contra su cuerpo, mordió mi labio hacinado que yo soltara un pequeño quejido y yo abriera mi boca dándole permiso de entrar. Puede sentir su sonrisa contra mis labios, ese beso era un beso salvaje y para ser honesta nunca nadie en la vida me había besado de esa manera y esa manera me gustaba.

Se separo repentinamente de mí y me vio con ahora sus ojos rojos, temí, temía de esos ojos tan rojos como la mismísima sangre, el vio el miedo en mis ojos y soltó una carcajada.

- Definitivamente… me encantas. –Relamió sus labios. –Tengo que irme, volveré muy pronto y recuerda… no intentes huir o te vas a lamentar.

Alce los ojos intentando ocultar mi temor, tenía que obedecerlo, no quería que algo me pasara, asentí muy apenas y oí que la puerta principal era abierta voltee rápidamente y vio una gran melena rubia _Ino_ dije en mi mente, rápidamente voltee buscando al demonio pero ya no estaba. Corrí hasta ella y la mire con terror.

- Sakura ¿qué pasa? –Pregunto con nerviosismo en su voz. Tenía que contarle.

* * *

_Hola gente hermosa perdón si me tarde en actualizar, la verdad no tenia nada en mente y pues apenitas me acaba de llegar la idea(: bueno espero que estén muy bien, y muchas gracias por sus reviews._

_Creo que actualizara cada jueves o viernes, cuando suba un nuevo capitulo dejar pasar una semana y a la siguiente semana subiré el capituloc: bueno me voy hasta luego, los quiero3_


End file.
